Talk:Programmable AR
Alright here's some information: It's NOT an AR, it's a Air Burst 25mm Grenade Launcher called the XM25. That means the page should be deleted or redirected to a NEW page called XM25. It will be called the "XM25" because that's what it's based on, and there is no official name for it Sorry, I do not have a lot of knowledge about weapons. I think we should make a new page called "XM25". Acabgta11 (talk) 12:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Nope. It's been confirmed that this is the Programmable AR. Other weapons on the navbox that you removed without proof have also been confirmed. See this and this. 12:57, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know about the information. Then I think the name should be Programmable AR. Btw, thanks for the thread! I like these types of threads.Acabgta11 (talk) 13:03, August 26, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't mean whoop, son THE NAME WASN'T confirmed by Rockstar, and just because a line of .gxt code, and a chalkboard doesn't mean squat. Also it's supposed to be like "PRGRAMMABLE A.R" The Way you said it? PROGRAMMABLE AR, are you like 12? (If You wanna get in the MLG Olympics, you need to take the snowdog challenge) Anyway what the hell A.R Stands for, beats me Air Round? Programmable Air Round? Sorry I forgot to add the dot. You don't need to insult me.. Btw, in the forums, it said Programmable Assault Rifle.Acabgta11 (talk) 13:13, August 26, 2014 (UTC) From Wikipedia: "The XM25 began as an offshoot of the Objective Individual Combat Weapon program that began in the late 1990s. The XM29 was intended to be an individual combat '''weapon that combined a rifle and airburst grenade launcher'." and "''In August 2003, the XM29 roles were separated into specific weapons, with the rifle pursued as the XM8, and the airburst grenade launcher as the XM25." Yes, it was called an XM29 and looked nothing like XM25 but R* could have always made it to be a rifle and grenade launcher in one like the prototype, or just a rifle. Oh, and maybe, Programmable Assault Rifle? Programmable Airburst Rifle? 13:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I didn't mean it to be weight on you (i was what you would say F**king with you) Look up on information about the XM25 that could shed some light as for the Assault Rifle thing? People would have automatically thought that because of the HUD icon, represented it as an AR. for the Template:Gtav_weapons page i merged Upcoming and Removed together because well, nobody knows if those weapons are actually going to appear (for all we know we may get a Dildo or a Browning M2 in the next patch) so it was the best to merge the two. Leaking This weapon has damage status, enhanced version HUD and a very well detailed model, so I assume that all this info is leaked rather than beta. AndreEagle17 20:20, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :A gun can have damage values before being scrapped. Nothing odd about it. Model was here since game release IIRC. HUD is a special thing ofc. Either way, how does that make it leaked? Not our fault if R* put too much stuff in the game files. 20:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I call shots this is going to be a weapon in "Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1" (as a Hidden, Secret Weapon) or "Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2" Think of it, what more? Good to spend some cash on an "upgrade" to the Grenade Launcher. : I think it's better wait till its appearance is confirmed. Any other evidence will be considered as leaking. AndreEagle17 14:57, June 2, 2015 (UTC)